


Clumsy Love

by downpourcity



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpourcity/pseuds/downpourcity
Summary: Julie Hubble isn't the most brave when it comes to thunderstorms but only one person can change that.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Julie Hubble
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Clumsy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariel_manto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel_manto/gifts).



It was late night and the rain was pelting down excessively onto the flat’s roof. The power had gone out hours ago and there was hide no hair of any light aside from the smallest flicker of candles all around the small living room. Despite the fact that it was dim and nearly impossible to see, Julie attempted to read a book with a torch between her legs and the book balanced on her feet. While it was precarious it was entertaining to say the least.

Every turn of the page led to the book slipping away from her which nearly led to her glasses being thrown off into parts unknown. Just as she was grabbing for the slightly cold tea that she had balanced next to her on a small stack of books she was stunned by the sudden burst of light that lit up the entirety of her space. The drink threatened to overtake the lip of the cup and go everywhere but she had managed to stop it before it became the world’s smallest swimming pool.

Just as she found herself re-balanced with her tea in hand and torch between legs she was tossed back again as the resounding explosion of thunder scared her. Tea soaked itself into both the pages of the book and her jumper. All she could do was sigh as she was left afloat in the sea of dark brown liquid without anyone to bail her out.

With careful precision she slid the torch from beneath her legs, put her feet down and took the book into the kitchen with her to place it open face on the counter. Then she returned to the cup of tea that was still pouring out small bits of liquid onto the area rug. It was times like this she wished she still had magic or at least a little bit of assistance but Mildred was high above in a castle that most likely was fairing better in this weather than down in the town below.

Just as she was ready to return to the kitchen to put the cup into the sink a person appeared in front of her. She yelped and threw the glass nearly tossing it at the visitor. At first it was hard to tell who it was but after another burst of unwelcome light she noted it was Hecate who looked like a drowned rat.

“S-Sorry that just… that just never gets easy for me.” Julie speedily said as she ran for the mug that was now floating in midair.

A crash of thunder exploded like several tons of dynamite which shook the room.

“ _Miss_ Hubble, I apologize for appearing so late at night.” The deputy head sounded tired as if a student had attempted some form of antics just before curfew.

“ _Julie_.” Julie quickly corrected without accepting or denying her apology as she fetched the floating mug by jumping to grab it in order to place it into the sink. “We’re dating you don’t have to be so formal, _Hecate_.”

The tall witch cringed as she was reminded and if one could see her cheeks, they had become red and her eyes slightly teary. She let out a small sigh through her nose as if irritated but in reality, it was to calm herself down.

Warm air surprised Julie as she noted Hecate drying herself off with a simple spell. She still hadn’t noticed the other’s sour mood so she spoke yet again, “I wish you could do that with my lights. Just magic them on without having to wait for the utility company to fix things.”

The silence from Hecate explained a small bit to Julie who was now scrambling to get back in front of her. She got up onto her tiptoes and squint hard at her face as if dissecting her and then without a word she kissed her delicately on the nose to stun Hecate from her thoughts.

“What was that for?” Hecate mumbled as if annoyed.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Julie’s tone shifted to that of a playful one, “Long day?”

Light drenched the room again as the rain grew harder against the roof. Another loud bang which happened to startle Hecate this time who instinctually jumped into Julie’s arms.

“Come on, let’s go sit this one through, yeah?” Julie offered as she shifted herself out of Hecate’s stiff arms.

The tall witch nodded without a word as the two of them walked over to the couch and sat. She fished the blanket from the back of the cushions and draped it over them. For a while they sat in silence enjoying the ebb and flow of the thunderstorm’s offerings.

“Why is the seat wet?” Hecate questioned in a quiet voice.

“Oh, I uh… had a tea incident.” Julie’s voice grew embarrassed as she shifted in her spot. “Don’t… Don’t mind it too much.”

Hecate smiled gently as she let out a quiet laugh, “Oh _Julie_ , never change.”


End file.
